Starlight One-Shots
by MissDiRed
Summary: Collection of English One-Shots to my Polish fanfiction, Starlight. If they gain enough popularity, I will consider translating Starlight as well. More One-Shots will happen in time. The story is about Natalie O'Correl, sassy human girl who not-really-but-still-accidentally befriended Decepticons.
1. OneShot I - Human to Con

Summary: Even if they would keep on wondering just when did KnockOut changed from spoiled beautician into real doctor and a creator, they knew one thing; Natalie was dangerous even without a shell of a cybertronian body he made for her. And maybe that was exactly why they loved her.

 _A short English one-shot to my Polish story, Starlight, treat it as kind-off promotion. If One Shots gain enough popularity, I might consider translating the now polish-only Starlight fic into English._

 _See end of the chapter for additional notes and explanation._

* * *

 **|ONE SHOT I|**

 **•Human to Con** **•**

* * *

There was a loud clang, a thump, and then a roar that shook whole Nemesis ship. Even Predaking, currently resting curled around Megatron't throne, jerked up surprised, but then upon realizing the source, went back to his slumber, since the source was no danger (to him, at least). Megatron, on the other hand, didn't even react in the first place. He was already used to erupts like that, and without Predaking's instincts, he was just plain ignoring it as if nothing happened.

But, obviously, it was throne room where it all got moved into.

The door opened silently, and there she was, her new metal body polished and new the way that made even KnockOut jealous. Her form slim, like her real body, and also tall, about the height of Soundwave. Her feet like those of a cat and long, whip-like tail behind her. Plated armor painted black, gray and olive green with Decepticon symbol slightly under her collarbone. Hair made of dark brown cables, tied in what humans called 'ponytail', and her face almost white, as noble of features as ever, and eyes, so wild but also so intelligent, the gaze that made even him, Lord Megatron, respect her the first day she came into Nemesis. That little, human girl, soft by body but unbreakable by mind, like a wild animal but smarter than the most. No wonder Predaking liked her so much, as they were truly alike.

But now, here she was, in a body of one of them. Empty shell KnockOut created for her, a birthday present from him. And after a week of adjusting, she finally had full control over that empty shell brought to life only as long as her real body remained where the spark should be. A masterpiece. Megatron was sure he would like a spar with her, maybe even today.

But speaking of now, the girl in a robot body, Natalie O'Correl, was mercilessly gripping throat of one of faceless Vehicons, and Soundwave, just next to her, was doing his best trying to calm her, and succeeding, as still alive drone fell onto the ground and ran as fast as it only could. Because as much as Natalie liked everyone, it was the faceless ninja she had the soft spot for.

"You're barely on your feet and wrecking havoc already?" Megatron teased, and the girl (or a femme, as of now) looked at him, and send him a smirk revealing mouth full of sharp canines. Her face was very much alike her human one, and, to be honest, Megatron felt a bit weird seeing her without glasses, even if that face was new.

"I'm nor wrecking any havoc, just those drones still don't know their place" she sighed, rolling her eyes, and casually walked to the throne, sitting cross-egged next to Predaking. Predacon immediately held his huge head up and sniffed her suspiciously, but upon realizing who it was, put his head onto her lap and, once again, drifted into slumber. "I understood when I was around in human body, but now, when I'm in this one? Yeah, it's new, but man, I've been around for, like, almost a year, and they should know what I'm capable of, even as a human."

"They're just drones, remember, and don't expect them to thing all that much" Megatron admitted, and moved his gaze to cockpit, where Soundwave already settled himself with whatever he was doing. However, catlike figure of his pet, Howlback, was slowly moving towards them, alarmed by appearance of someone new.

"It'll take them a while to get used to me, maybe" Natalie snorted, waving her hand at oversized panther, and it immediately trotted to her, purring aloud. As always, it demanded to be pet, and it was either Soundwave or Natalie. The cat didn't exactly like anyone else, maybe minus Yusuf. Speaking of whom…

"Where's Yusuf?" Megatron asked as the panther curled in a ball next to Natalie's leg. Girl perked up, and for a brief moment it felt a bit weird that she doesn't have cat ears, too (she had legs and tail, after all). She patted her chin with index finger, and then spoke:

"Last time I saw him was in the lab with your medic dorks. You know, he and Breakdown are almost as good friends as Breakdown is with KO. Obviously, Aaron is there, too. I swear to god, he and KO are worse than when Lisa still had her 'friends' with her. They're like those two stupid girls, giggling about everything" she growled, petting Howlback's triangular head.

"I join you in pain" Megatron sighed. "Most of what KnockOut thinks about is his paint. The rest of his attention goes for Breakdown."

"Hear me when I say, they're both totally gay" Natalie hummed, and Megaton couldn't help a small smile - it was Primus knows how long since she started spreading her ridiculous theories about what kind of relationship the two cons had.

"What would you say for a spar?" lord asked finally, and he almost felt that green gaze turn its attention to him, so strong it was. She sighed, and then shrugged.

"Sure, why not. I'm still a bit clumsy in this body, but that'll be a good way to get rid of it, perhaps."

"We'll be fighting no weapons, so don't worry. I doubt KnockOut installed any for you yet."

"Nah. And Meg, one more thing;"

"Hm?"

"Don't scratch the paint!" Natalie shrieked, not so loud, but in the manner he'd seen so much in KnockOut's movements, girly and overacting, and she played it so well, that this time, he just laughed aloud.

~•(x)•~

"So, you're up for some ass-whooping from Nat, are ya'?" was the first thing Megatron heard upon coming onto the roof. It came from Yusuf, dark-skinned and dark-haired boy who was currently sitting on Breakdown's arm.

"I'm hoping she'll go easy on me" lord answered with a smirk.

"Then abandon all hope, ye who enter here, for no mercy I shall show!" Natalie laughed from almost the other end of Nemesis. Obviously, Soundwave and Predaking stood by her side. "But honestly, don't scratch the paint. KO worked so hard on it and stuff."

"I know, don't worry" Megatron waved his hand, and then, with help of KnockOut and Breakdown, removed the cannon from his arm. "Ready?"

"Yah. Ladies first, mister Gentletron" Natalie smiled and then, before he could thing, leaped forward on all fours, moving faster than he had anticipated she would be. He blocked open attack of clawed hands, but that was apparently what she wanted him to do, as she grabbed his hands and brought her legs up, kicking him in the face, and that was that he couldn't block. Megatron stumbled backwards and Natalie back-flipped away from him, and before he could move, she whistled.

"I like that body. I can do stuff" and with that, she just leaped on him again. And even if she was leaving herself wide open at a times, she was too fast for him to use most of the opportunities. And, what was clearly visible, Megatron was having fun, sparring with someone equal to him with no killing intent.

In the end, paint was scratched, but Natalie didn't seem to mind at all. Actually, she looked much better matt and scratched than shiny and new. Aside from that, there were few dents, and that was practically the outcome of her spar with Megatron, and it found others dumbfounded. Warlord could swear he heard breakdown mutter something like 'I don't wanna fight them'.

After all, she was fast, fierce and vicious, and he was former champion. Only getting in between their fight would be worse than fighting them.

"KnockOut, what did you built her body from?" lord finally asked, walking over to the medic-turned-creator. "The strength of it is unable to be acquired via Earth materials."

"Oh, stuff!" Natalie chirped, jumping next to him. "He was… Let's say 'recycling' all the drones that were beyond saving, Vehicons, Eradicons and Insecticons. And stuff."

"But there has to be more to it, too. Simple drones are much weaker than that" Megatron admitted, and both Natalie and KnockOut nodded.

"I had also took quite a bit from those Predacons that Shockwave blew up, didn't want all that material to go to waste, you know" doctor admitted, a bit anxious.

"Then I should perhaps be grateful that death of my brethren didn't go to waste" Predaking spoke, walking over to the group, now in his humanoid form.

"Yeah… You're not mad?" doctor asked.

"No, why should I be? You put their remnants to a good use. It's how nature works" Predaking admitted, and KnockOut visibly calmed, apparently fearing Predacon for using parts of members of his own kind. "And it's for Natalie, so it's no waste."

"And you don't feel jealous, Yusuf?" breakdown teased, but the boy only shook his head with a smile and winked at KnockOut.

"KO promised one for me, too, so nah."

"I wonder what I've missed" Predaking mused. "Because our spoiled beautician suddenly became true doctor and a creator."

"HEY!" KnockOut shrieked. "I'm not spoiled, you lizard!"

Predaking, in answer, snorted, as the rest burst out with laughter at doctor's pouting.

* * *

 **New Body** : Natalie doesn't magically turn into Cybertronian as it might've occurred in few stories already. This body serves as an armor of a sort, very much alike what Silas did with Breakdown's body, although Natalie's body is not embodied there forever. Even if this body looks like those of Cybertronians, it's entirely sifferent from inside, as it's practically only cables, wires and skeleton. and, of course, control chamber where Natalie's human body resides for the time being. Control Chamber is placed where robots have spark and serves identical role. If the Chamber is destroyed, and along with it Natalie killed, body will obviously fall.

 **Plot** : Starlight plot changes few things, and even if this story goes about a year ahead of what's already written, here are some facts; Breakdown is alive and Predaking stayed with cons, as it was Shockwave on his own that destroyed the lab. Starscream, although not present in the scene, re-joined Decepticons, and Airachnid is dead.


	2. OneShot II - Con to Human

Daarvernir - this depends on who reads it. Polish will be more appealing for Polish people and those who know it good, although for non-Polish ones English will be more appealing. For me Polish sounds way better, is way more appealing and is utmost priority, but, as I said, it's matter of preference.

* * *

Summary: There were quite a few Lost Artifacts that Iacon Vaults held directions for. Some were dangerous, some were useful, some were powerful. Some, also, were simply amusing. (Direct continuation of Human to Con)

 _A short English one-shot to my Polish story, Starlight, treat it as kind-off promotion. If One Shots gain enough popularity, I might consider translating the now polish-only Starlight fic into English._

 _See end of the chapter for additional notes and explanation._

* * *

 **|ONE SHOT II|**

 **•Con to 'Human'•**

* * *

It didn't take Natalie too long to adapt to using The Shell, as they all grown to be calling it. It was, in fact, quite easy for her, because it was just practically a body, just a bit bigger, she controlled like her own. With proportions of her original body more or less saved, she was soon running around in it like crazy, and everywhere was full of her. She still felt more assured without it, and sometimes The Shell trembled, but she sure was excited about it.

She was even more excited, when KnockOut finally enabled ability to transform for her. She would be forever stuck between the two forms, of a fame and the other, of a panther so big it reached Megatron's waist, but her form was truly intimidating. Whenever she wasn't running around with KnockOut on her back, singing various songs like two idiots, of course.

Honestly, the doctor seemed even more excited about whole thing than the girl.

It came as no surprise, taking her battle abilities into account, that Megatron soon had sent her on a mission where she would, for the first time, take officially active part. Obviously, he had sent Soundwave and KnockOut with her, just in a case, but the sole fact that she went out to the field was a huge step from usual lurking behind the cons and pulling the strings from there. But Megatron knew she sometimes, as the time went on, started wishing to go and get some action herself, thus he gave her what she wanted.

And this way Nemesis went calm again for a short while, but that was just a little detail.

It, obviously, didn't take them long at all, merely a human hour. But then, something wasn't exactly right.

First, Soundwave walked in, as if nothing had happened, and came over to him, without a word standing beside. Natalie walked in next soon after him, all cheerful and excited, and before long Megatron learned more-less of the situation.

The second Natalie set a human before him, actually. The human had red, spiky hair and just as red eyes on black sclera. It was an 'he', apparently, and wearing an armor that somehow was bending with his every movement. It didn't take long at all for Megatron to understand that this human, in fact, is not human at all. It was no one else than Knockout. In a size and shape of a human, but KnockOut nonetheless.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked, eyeing the grinning now-human doctor who seemed to grin even wider. But actually, the more Megatron looked at him, the less human he actually appeared, with his usual red eyes and black lines that, upon closer inspection, turned out to be places where plates of his face did not join and his endoskeleton was visible through it.

"You do, it's so awesome!" KnockOut giggled and Megatron practically felt Soudwave roll his invisible eyes. Natalie only sighed in response and held small object on her servo. It looks a bit like Spark Extractor, only much smaller and purple.

"Is that what you've found?" Megatron asked. "What is this?"

"Wave called it the 'Matter Morpher', and when KO tried to goof around with it, he suddenly got humanized. It's cool, wanna try?" girl answered, and then grinned, showing her pearl-white sharp teeth. By that time Megatron should've known that her question wasn't exactly a question, but he wasn't really paying attention to her tone. Thus when she suddenly pressed the artifact to his chest, he was shocked for a brief moment.

But only for a brief moment, because then he remembered that hey, this was Natalie, and she always did whatever she felt like doing. There was absolutely no point in telling her otherwise, either – it could even end bad.

The sensation of changing, though, This was an interesting thing, There was cold tickling in the back of his head, and his body trembled. Then, suddenly, he felt so light, and as if he was falling fast and transforming in the same time. As he refused to close his optics, he witnessed as the world grew and expanded around him. And then, suddenly, he stood on his throne and the world was huge. Soundwave beside him, with his monitor turned to him, and Natalie, grinning like an idiot but somewhat dangerously.

"This was… Interesting" Megatron admitted, looking at his 'new' body. He was wearing metal armor pretty much like KnockOut, only silver, and his hands were still more-less clawed. The only thing that wasn't exactly right was something gray that got in his way. Something gray that, after further inspection, turned out to be hair.

"Wasn't it?" Natalie said, her grin fading into a smirk, as she hit Soundwave with the artifact as he was busy studying Megatron's new form, and shot her hands to the sky with a lout; "Yes, finally got you!"

Megatron had to admit that having come Cons humanized by that strange artifact was kind of amusing. Especially if that included KnockOut, currently amazed by himself as he got a mirror out of nowhere, and Soundwave, whom was held by Natalie as she couldn't quit her own amazement. Speaking of which, Soundwave actually had a face. Hidden behind a curtain of rather long, dark purple hair and high collar of his armor, but no glass monitor, only typical human face with glasses on.

"Oh my god, Meg, he's so precious!" Natalie chirped, allowing Soundwave to climb her arm and sit comfortably on her shoulder. The silent con was, in fact, the only one to whom she was ever openly showing her softer side with no hesitation. They really made a good team.

"How did retrieving the artifact go?" Megatron asked, jumping down from his throne, and slowly walking over to Natalie who, currently residing in her Cybertronian shell, towered over his humanized body.

"Speaking of awesome!" KnockOut chirped, climbing up onto her lap, as she sat, cross-legged, on the floor. "Autobots actually got there first, and when she charged at them in her alt mode they were like 'wtf is that' and Bulkhead actually screamed. She battled them for a bit in cat form, and then leaped onto Prime and transformed, and he was so surprised by it that she threw him like a ragdoll. And then she was like 'sup, it's me, like my new body?' and then I dunno, because Wave told me to go look for that artifact." The doctor said, and his eyes actually sparkled.

"That was refreshing" Natalie admitted. "Shocking them first, and then giving them all legit trashing, I mean. Wave didn't even need to interfere" girl grinned, white triangles shining dangerously and Megatron was grateful that, especially now in this form, that they were on friendly terms. Decepticons wouldn't manage if she would ever decide to cause within them as much havoc as she once did with Autobots. Her human form did not scare him, but he could clearly see why it scared other humans. The Shell differed basically only in size and few features. And even without sharp teeth in human form, Natalie could give you a smile just as evil as she was giving them now.

"I can see you operate powerful force, indeed" Megatron sighed finally. "I'm unsure whether be happy or not that our spar from before was not a serious let-it-all-out."

"Be happy, because we would wreck Nemesis, be unhappy because we hadn't test our limits to the fullest, but we could?" she asked, scratching her chin in consternation, and then snapped her fingers with a smirk. "We sure should one day, though. On the ground, away from the ship."

"That sounds like a good idea" Megatron agreed with a smirk.

"That sounds like a **horrifying** idea!" KnockOut shrieked. "Are you two-?!"

"What sounds like horry… Sweet Primus, what's going on?" Breakdown was the one who happened to walk into the throne room in the middle of KnockOut shrieking, and he seemed no less surprised that Yusuf, who was currently occupying his usual spot, being Breakdown's shoulder. "Wh… What the hell?" and Breakdown apparently couldn't comprehend current situation. In the slightest bit.

"Nat, are those Meg, KO and Wave?" Yusuf asked, gaping at the scene with eyes wide open. And the scene presented itself that way: Natalie in The Shell was sitting cross-legged next to Megatron's throne, humanized Soundwave was sitting on her shoulder as if nothing happened, KnockOut sat on her thigh with his hands still up in the sky, and Megatron was casually leaning all his weight on where her legs crossed, with having one of his legs supported on girl's paw.

"Yes, we are" Megatron answered calmly, and then smirked. "Why?"

"You're… So tiny" Breakdown said, amazed, coming closer and kneeling next to Natalie, still gaping at three small forms occupying her personal space. Or, to be more precise, focusing his gaze on KnockOut and KnockOut alone.

"How did you guys do that?" Yusuf asked, sliding off Breakdown's arm to the ground, and standing next to Megatron. Sturdy form of silver-haired man still towered over the boy, but that was only seven feet instead of thirty.

"Nothing hard. You just do that" Natalie said, suddenly pressing the Motpher to surprised Breakdown's chest, "and watch the magic happen." And magic did happen, as Breakdown, from bulky blue robot suddenly shifted into bulky human in blue armor. His hair was silver with some red and blue highlights.

"WHAT THE FUCK NAT?!" he suddenly roared the second he understood what just happened.

"That's my boy" KnockOut snorted. "Exactly my reaction!"

"It will never work on me, tho, I even tried" Natalie admitted. "Because my body look like Cybertornian and is made of it, but it is NOT Cybertronian. And I'm a human already."

~ _Something just occurred to me_ ~ Soundwave suddenly spoke, and even if it was quiet, it immediately got everyone's attention. His true voice, the soft yet vibrating one, was a rarely heard sound. ~ _In that forms we can personally visit Natalie's home_.~

"Ninja speaks my tongue!" KnockOut cheered. "It's PARTY TIME!"

"Miss Marabeth is gonna be so happy…" Yusuf snorted.

"She will, Yusuf" Natalie said. "I mean, it will be, like, the first time ever I'm bringing my guests."

"Wait, you mean, now?" Breakdown asked.

"Why not?" Megatron shrugged.

"What if your parents haven't left yet?" Yusuf asked Natalie.

"Then" girl answered, her smirk turning into a grin that could mean only trouble. "We have Snowflake."

Oh, yeah. The giant spider.

* * *

 **Plot** : Events from the shots do happen chronologically one after the other, but the oneshots itself are NOT true part of the story. Original events will happen differently.


	3. Meet the Team: Natalie O'Correl

Meet the Team is series of character descriptions which have no chance to appear normally in the main story, as it's one of worst sins writer can possibly commit against it's story. Thus, descriptions will happen here.

 **SPOILERS! Duh.**

 _Currently starring: Natalie Daeva O'Correl, my precious little shit._

* * *

 **|MEET THE TEAM|**

 **•Natalie O'Correl•**

* * *

" _You act like a bitch, and you act it good, but you can never fully hide how much you care_."

Paimon

" _Natalie is a bitch, she really, truly puts her heart into being one. But she also has softer side, which she tries to hide from the world. A kind-hearted bitch. Do I even make sense?_ "

Yusuf El-Amin

* * *

 **•Characterization**

Natalie Daeva O'Correl is the main, primary center protagonist of the Starlight fanfiction. She was born 29th September 199X in Jasper, Nevada, USA, as a child of Oliver O'Correl and Rachel O'Correl nee Carter. She is also granddaughter of Marabeth and Gregor O'Correls and cousin of Aiden Carter. Her astral sign is Virgo.

She's usually and widely called **Nat** by friends, but Azrael, Scar and Ilyana call her **Tala** , and Paimon refers to her as **Lady**. Her Cybertronian alias is **Panthera**.

Natalie is name of most likely Latin origin, meaning birthday, more specifically birthday of the Christ – the Christmas Day. It was chosen for her by her grandfather.

Daeva is name of Indian origins meaning Evil Spirit. It was chosen for her by her grandmother, Marabeth, and it gives out her personality almost perfectly.

* * *

 **•Appearance**

Natalie's appearance is one of those that change little-to-nothing throughout the whole story, as she feels no need to change anything.

Natalie is rather tall than not for a woman, standing 174cm or 5ft8 and ½in tall, but she's also rather skinny, weighting 58kg or 127,9lb, just barely balancing between perfect weight and underweight. She possesses neither any fat tissue nor any muscle mass on her, due to her fast metabolism and almost complete lack of activity. She also has a bit crooked spine due to the fact that she spends absolute most of her time sitting. She has small breasts and boyish figure, with not really wide hips and not that visibly thin waist. Also, her shoulders seems a bit wider than they should be.

Her hands are skinny, and her fingers are long. Fun thing is that her hands are always cold.

Natalie doesn't look exactly healthy, to be honest. Her skin is pale and she makes sure that it never tans by pouring bottles of sunscreen cream on herself. Her skin also seems a bit grayish, for no real reason. There are rumors as if she has vitiligo, but it's impossible to determine with her skin so pale that it can't really get any paler. Other than that, her skin is unscarred by any deformation, be it freckles, beauty marks or scars. She is, though, considering getting a Decepticon tattoo on her arm.

Natalie has rather narrow eyes, somewhat in the shape of almonds, but it's their color that really catches attention. It's neither green nor really yellow yet, that olive, neither pale nor dark, not really vibrant either, but perfectly visible. It gives her eyes that inhuman, catlike definition. The fact that her pupils usually seem to be vertical gives her that somewhat feral, yet still very intelligent look. Like a wild animal ready to attack at any second, but so unpredictable and intelligent that you wish anything but to engage that fight.

Those eyes are, actually, a family trait to O'Correl family women. Preceding Natalie, her grandmother, Marabeth, possesses the exact same, feral but intelligent eyes. It is unknown whether it means something yet.

( _Actually it means that they're, in fact, born killing machines with inhumanly enhanced senses and battling abilities they would never thing they have_.)

( _She also, like her grandmother, can't experience romantic love_.)

Her face possesses some noble features – one can't determine what it really is, but something about her seems as if she really is an aristocrat. She has rather lean, a bit ova, heart-shaped face and slightly aquiline nose. Her lips are narrow, pale and very often chapped and dry.

She has very dark brown, almost black, straight hair she usually wears in loose, high ponytail. She also has some stray hair strands serving as bangs. Her hair is usually tied in messy way, as she pays little to none attention to it as long as it's not let loose.

She wears classes due to her rather heavy vision defect – due to spending most of her time in her room, which is dark, in front of a computer, she became very short-sighted and has problems in seeing clear things that are even as close, as 5 meters from her.

Natalie dresses in boyish manner, usually in loose pants and too big shirts, in dark colors, blacks, grays, greens and browns, with exception for white t-shirts. That type of clothes conceals remnants of her feminine features even further. Those clothes are big enough that Yusuf can wear them without problems, which he actually does. The two practically share the closet.

Natalie also possesses a cybertronian body, called The Shell. It's basically a robot body she enters and operates from inside, which resembles her human body quite a lot in face features. It has dark cables serving as hair, black and green armor with Decepticon symbol on each shoulder, cat-like legs with paws and long, whip tail. Her alt mode is huge, black and green panther, although she lacks ears in her humanoid form.

* * *

 **•Personality**

To say that Natalie is not a nice person is like to say that shit doesn't really smell good. Technically, it gives out the truth, but doesn't covey the immensity of it. Because Natalie, really, is not the nice person.

If one was to speak of karma association, Natalie would be somewhere between neutral evil and chaotic evil with favor for neutral, which says a lot. She's just that kind of person that does whatever it takes to make it better for her, and will not be happy if something goes wrong because of others. She's also very selfish, and one might think that she doesn't care about those others, but the one would be wrong, as she tends to actually care. She will, however, try to hide that she does. She tends to say that her well-being is the utmost priority of the world, and since well-being of her friends is lethal part of it, they're ought to be well, too.

Natalie sure is one sassy little shit, though. She practically leaks of sass and one may be sure that there's no possibility that she won't talk back. She sure tends to get cocky, quite a lot, actually and overconfident. She will be the first to bare her fangs at others, be it someone weaker or someone superior, which tends to get her into the trouble at times. Sometimes, though, it will make others respect her, as it was in Megatron's case, who had met someone talking back to him so boldly for the first time and actually sympathized with that.

Even if her cocky attitude may get her into trouble, her killer instincts are not to be ignored. Something she inherited from her grandmother, that was once the best hitman of her generation and possibly ever, Natalie may prove to be extremely dangerous without really noticing it. It will trigger instantly when something she doesn't like happens, and she will do absolutely anything to kill her target, even if she hasn't any weapons. She is narcissist and self-centered person and she will see or hear no less but compliments. Once someone, when they were in military base, slapped her, and she tore his throat open with her teeth, killing him in process. Then, she slaughtered whole personal of that base and still claimed that she was way too kind with them.

Natalie is ridiculously curious person which, with her boldness and little self-restrictions, might prove to be really dangerous mixture at times. She is always first to try new things – if the fire really burns, if the electricity really jots, how hot the tea is or will the dog really bite, and those are only the safest of examples.

Everyone must admit that Natalie is very rebellious, and there's no arguing about that. She might consider fulfilling your request if you ask her nicely, but if you order her to do something, then be sure she'll do the exact opposite ad then give you very nasty surprise for daring to order her anything in the first place. She's born leader, too, and used to leading. She will not accept anyone above her unless it's a person she likes or respects. That's the only reason why she accepts Megatron's lead and follows his requests – because they're actually rather good friends.

There's that aspect to the girt, though, that makes her especially dangerous. It's her mind as whole complicated maze of everything. She is very intelligent and smart, catching up things in no time, understanding more than other people do. She still has somewhat distanced and joking attitude towards the world, but it makes her no less smart. She has also that feral flash in her eyes that makes most of the people think twice before they engage her. She is also genius hacker.

Natalie is very empowered, emancipated and free-spirited. Anyone who will try to take that freedom from her will end up miserably, and she will see to it herself. She's not of the kind who is afraid to dirty her hands with blood.

Natalie, though, does have softer side, but she shows it almost never and to almost no one, usually keeping her cold, snarky attitude. However, towards her grandmother, Marabeth and Soundwave, she visibly softens and can actually be nice. She doesn't trust easily, nor she trusts many, but it's this two she trusts completely, thus she might appear very out of character near them, being all sweet and clingy, maybe even with sweet smile.

It's not really hard to capture her interest, even if she doesn't find it in many things, since she usually surrounds herself only with things that interest her, be it books, games, technology, people who share those interests or aliens. She's also a nerd.

Her associated Animal Symbol is the Cat, which symbolizes following traits: wisdom, secrecy, mystery, intelligence, intuition, supernaturalism, watchfulness, selectiveness and independency.

* * *

 **•Background**

Natalie doesn't think her life is all that interesting. She was born seventeen years ago in the very hospital her grandmother works in as the first and only child and heir of her family which is, in fact, very rich and has real noble status from their ancestors. Her parents, mother especially (who used Natalie to marry into O'Correl family and rot herself in) didn't really care about her, so she was raised by her grandmother, with whom she's especially close. She doesn't really remember her grandfather all that much, since he passed away when she was around three.

Nothing much had ever happened in her life, as it was monotone and rather boring. She got her first computer at age of seven, internet at age of eight, and then started her adventure with hacking, unknowingly at first. She liked it and soon became good at it.

In the middle of June, soon before she was to finish her first year of High School, she ran I with bunch of fighting robots in the canyon and, as she calls it 'shit went down from there' – her life, solitude until then, started crowding with more and more people clinging to her, each another of them weirder than ones before. But in the end she's not complaining, because it got interesting.

(She will never admit that she actually likes having loyal friends around her.)

* * *

 **•Abilities**

Natalie possesses lots of different talents and abilities.

 **Instinct** – sixth sense of a sort, perhaps. It's the most interesting ability/trait of her, something she inherited from her grandmother. It was partially activating before in her life, but she hadn't learned about it until the instincts finally awoke themselves (even if they actually shouldn't have). Those instincts allow her to immediately determine threat and friends. She can also sense events of nearest future, often allowing her to avoid getting shot or cut.

 **Inhuman Agility** – although her senses don't give her any strength, they greatly enhance her agility, speed and precise with no training them. She is also much more durable than humans, both to tire and pain.

 **Killing Machine** – out of all her instincts, Natalie's killer instinct is especially strong, although it lays dormant most of the time. It awakens every time she gets into a serious fight, though, and she will stop at nothing until any of her targets still stands. The instinct is directly connected with her feelings, though, thus it will not mark her allies.

 **Intelligence** – it comes as no surprise, really. Natalie is smarter than most of the people around, sometimes even called a genius by some. She's fast-thinking, sharp-minded person that almost never loses her 'cool' in critical situations.

 **Language Talent** – Natalie has real talent for languages of all sorts, as it was shown by her learning Cybertronian on intermediate level. Aside from it and her native American English, she also speaks Spain, French, German, Polish, Russian and Japanese. It actually comes from her Instinct ability, which allows her to adapt at very rapid rate.

 **Marked by the Djinn** – due to spending some time with Paimon and being under direct effect of his magic, Natalie became marked by it. It allows her to sense, find and silence Magic Crystals needed to return Paimon back his original strength, she can't use the stones though. The only other known Marked by Djinn are KnockOut and Arcee, who accompanied her while seeking the Djinn and then freeing him.

 **Nemesis Pilot** – it may seem funny, especially since Natalie normal car in the slightest, but she actually has no big problems flying Nemesis.

 **Intimidate** – it's most notable Natalie's trait. It's just her everything that makes intimidates people. Especially because of her inhuman, feral yet intelligent eyes.

 **The Shell** – The shell created by (mainly) KnockOut for her is a Cybertronian look-a-like, empty robotic body she can use as mechanic armor. It actually connects with her on few surfaces, although not enough for mutual wounds to occur. It means that even if The Shell gets destroyed, she will be fine, although she can feel the pain.

 **Weaponry** – Natalie is naturally good with weapons due to her instincts. She does perfectly fine with guns, but visibly prefers close-combat weapons made for deadly, surprise attacks, like daggers and hunting knives.

* * *

 **•Relationships**

* * *

 **Allies:**

 **Marabeth Lydia O'Correl** – Natalie's dearest grandmother, there's no other person in the world Natalie would ever respect, love, trust and value as much as she does her grandmother. She has absolutely no secrets from the woman, and will very often come running in for various advices. She considers Marabeth her absolute idol and example, and she looks up to her a lot. Natalie considers her grandmother the 'coolest being in whole universe'. If someone says something bad about Marabeth in Natalie's presence, they better hope that she will only rip their throats.

 **Caesar O'Correl** – Natalie's deceased older twin, albeit it doesn't mean he's not around. His soul have been around Natalie since forever, growing and learning with her unnoticed and hidden, until finally one day his irritation for his sister putting her life on line constantly grew so great it erupted, allowing Caesar to permanently take form of Poltergeist. He's connected with Natalie on even mental level, as they tend to share thoughts. They act alike and think alike, and truly held each other dear.

 **Soundwave 'Wave'** – one and last of two people in the universe Natalie ever fully trusted. For some reason, girl felt huge dose of sympathy towards faceless mech since their very first meeting, and the feeling was, apparently, mutual, as the trust she has towards Wave is reciprocated. They actually share some kind of platonic love, which is complicated and includes more types than just one. Wave would be the closest person to becoming Natalie's romantic interest if either of them was ever able of feeling romantic love. He's her 'bonded' mech.

 **Howlback 'Kotel'** – Soundwave's robotic panther pet, and one of first mech's Natalie ever met, she soon liked the horse-sized feline predator a lot, just as it liked her.

 **Yusuf El-Amin** – Yusuf is one of Natalie's best and the first of her flesh-made friends. Their relationship didn't start all that well, as one morning she found him barely alive on her doorstep, but they soon grown to actually like each other. He was also second person, after Marabeth, to learn about Natalie association with Decepticons.

 **Aiden Eric Carter** – even if he's Natalie's cousin, she never liked him all that much, deeming him loud, obnoxious and annoying, and that's exactly how he is. He acts that, though, to makes his many insecurities, as he's very venerable to critique and doesn't handle pressure well. Because of Yusuf, Natalie actually agreed to help Aiden overcome his fears and fully accept himself, because environment wasn't going easy on him due to him being gay. In the end she accepted Aiden now living with her ( _he had to switch school because of the abuse_ ) and actually started to slowly get along with him. She still claims he's loud idiot, though.

 **Lisa Felicia Gaarland** – at first playing typically antagonistic role towards Natalie as school's most popular, but also the dumb girl, but equally as stubborn and rich, she might've proven to be dangerous. Only after Natalie learned the truth behind her unnaturally plastic behavior and appearance, and saved her ( _that was incident_!), Lisa showed her true, much softer, caring and clingy side, practically forcefully befriending Natalie. Natalie is, in fact, Lisa's first true friend.

 **Megatron 'Meg'** – being cocky towards giant robots might get you crushed, but that was not the case with leader of Decepticons, the fearsome Lord Megatron. Natalie being cocky and snarky towards him actually interested him, especially with that feral intelligence in her eyes, and that made him respect her before he could even know. They both deem the other reliable and worthy companion, and Megatron sometimes allows her to rule Decepticons for a bit in his steed.

 **Knockout 'KO'** – KnockOut was the first mech she actually ever talked to, helping him contact the base when he couldn't do it himself. He was, in fact, what began Natalie's affiliation with world of giant robots. Despite the fact that he reminds her of Aiden very much, she liked him since the very beginning.

 **Breakdown 'Smurf'** – even if they usually don't spend much time together, Natalie soon liked the simple-minded, dorky brute such as Breakdown and was actually devastated by his death. Their bond is further explored as his revival is one of two things Natalie wished for herself.

 **Predaking 'King'** – Natalie was absolutely amazed by the creature very first moment she met him, since it's not every day you see a real dragon. Taught by HTTYD how to more/less act around creature like that, she soon gained his sympathy, and vice versa. He even allows her to fly on his back from time to time while using The Shell.

 **Paimon of Maniacal Love and Chaos** – Paimon is a powerful Djinn, and one of the last, if not the last, of his kind. He was trapped for millennia in his prison, only to be eventually freed by Natalie. Very aggressive and unwilling to help towards her at first, his attitude changes completely when, for her third wish, girls decides to offer him freedom. Since then, he follows her and aids whenever needed as an act of his deep gratitude.

 **Subject#7/Merla** – as Natalie is attracted to strange, new and dangerous things, that human-xenomorph hybrid Merla is was truly something that caught her almost sick interest. Even if she's not early as close to him as Lisa, she still likes her a lot, as he feels comfortable near her.

 **Genocide 'Geno'** – being the kind of person that openly sympathizes with non-organic beings more, Natalie immediately decided that she likes this socially awkward cyborg. He seems to like her, too, as he usually follows her around like a duckling.

 **Azra'il/Azrael** – at first, their relation was very antagonistic, as his race wanted to wipe out humanity for no real reason. Only after Natalie spoke with him in 'Tongue of Gods' – Cybertronian language, he immediately grown to respect her, and after she introduced him to Decepticons, he practically started to worship her as 'The One who walks among the Gods' and is deeply ashamed of his initial hostility.

 **Scar** – after being allowed to go separate way by his elders, Predator Scar decided to join Natalie's team that was basically raiding the universe. He respects her as a fellow warrior, but might get kind of annoyed over her cocky attitude quite often. He is also jealous of how bold the girl is and looks up to her in a way.

 **Ilyana** – being the youngest member of the team, the orphaned Na'vi girl is treated with a great dose of care among the team, and Natalie is no exception. Although Ilyana often annoys her with tons and tons of questions, Natalie likes her quite a lot, mainly because the girl always listens to what she has to say, eternally curious about foreign world of humans and whole universe.

 **Alexa 'Lex' Woods** – although they don't see each other that often, there's that unspoken, mutually respect of a warrior between the two. They have this sort of connection and they know they can rely on the other in both fight and exploration.

 **Dr. Elizabeth 'Ellie' Shaw** – although Natalie is two times younger than Shaw, she already accomplished more than the latter wished for. This, and Natalie's unwilling to share her experiences with the world make the two spar quite often, but Shaw can't help but respect just how boldly ( _and recklessly_ ) Natalie faces unknown.

 **David 8** – at first, Natalie disliked David a lot, calling him mindless puppet, but she tried to give him free will nevertheless. Once she finally succeeded, he turned out to be curious and somewhat clingy person. He tends to be overprotective over Natalie and Elizabeth, and competitive towards Geno, which annoys Natalie.

* * *

 **Enemies**

 **Leland 'Silas' Bishop** – the one true nemesis of Natalie, once a fiancé of her grandmother, now trying to extract his revenge on Natalie, who hates the fact that all he sees in her are his grandmother's flaws. They often clash, and she is also annoyed that guy doesn't seem to know how to die, and returns quite often.

 **Airachnid** – gaining immediate distrust and dose of antagonistic feelings, the dislike between her and Natalie turns into hate when she kills Breakdown, and she's mercilessly hunted by Natalie since then.

 **Shockwave 'Cyclops'** – Natalie's instincts allow her to immediately determine whether someone is okay to be around or not, and the second she met one-eyed scientist, they all yelled to exterminate him as soon as possible so hard she had a migraine. Manifesting as unexplained aggression attacks at first, Natalie trusted the instinct and soon grown to deeply hate him, which proven her right as he turned on to be one behind the war.

 **Unicron** – being the egoistic bastard he is, he didn't gain Natalie's sympathy at all. She actually sought a way to exterminate him since the moment she learned about his presence. In the end, with help of Paimon, she managed to seal Unicron's essence forever in Paimon's old prison.

* * *

 **•Fun Facts**

\- Azrael was at first intended to be her romantic interest, but the idea was soon left, as Natalie was made a completely aromantic character. Soundwave sort-of took his place.

\- Natalie is the character that undergone the littlest amount of personality and appearance-wise changes.

* * *

 **•Quotes**

"It's not me that's rich, it's my parents. And since it's not my money, but theirs, why shouldn't I do with it whatever I want? It's not I who lose something that way."

"My well-being is always a most important thing in the world, and well-being of people I deem my friends just so happens to be lethal part of it."

"I'm a hypocrite and I feel marvelous with it."

"That type of people annoys me the most; the power-hungry narcissists thinking they can have it all. Really, only one me like that is enough for the world."

"I neither wish to nor intend to be a hero in any possible way. Because hero is that stupid, selfless idiot who helps others only to later be bashed on, even if he does his best, that why didn't he do more, why didn't he do better. Black sheep of the society, really – they like him as long as it's good, they hate him when slightest problems appear. Besides, heroes usually die young, so, yah. Not my cup of tea. I'm just your typical villain."

"Everything's perfectly fine with me, it's the world there's something wrong with."


End file.
